The invention relates to explosives and more particularly to energetic plasticizers for plastic bonded explosives.
Bis(2-fluoro-2,2-dinitroethyl)formal, CH.sub.2 [OCH.sub.2 CF(NO.sub.2).sub.2 ].sub.2 (FEFO) , has the highest density (1.60 g/cc) of any energetic plasticizer currently in use. For energetic materials, density is a critical property since the performance of the material is proportional to the square of its density. Hence, an energetic plasticizer with a significantly higher density than FEFO would offer a definite advantage. Also an energetic plasticizer with a lower melting point than that of FEFO (mp of FEFO is 14.degree. C.) is preferable especially if the lower melting melting point is not accompanied by the usual higher volatility. Even with its relatively high melting point, FEFO suffers a disadvantage in that it has higher volatility than desired In addition, FEFO has a limitation in that it does not contain sufficient oxidant oxygen and fluorine) to combust all carbon and hydrogen to CO.sub.2 H.sub.2 O, and HF. For this reason, an energetic plasticizer with higher oxidant level than FEFO is preferable for use in explosive formulations (essentially all explosive formulations are fuel rich and extra oxidant will produce additional energy.) Thus, it would be highly desirable to have available an energetic plasticizer that provides a combination of high density, high oxidant level, low melting point, and low volatility.